


Fashion

by crystalfox



Series: Dovetail [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Lando finds Luke's poncho.





	Fashion

Luke entered his apartment and sensed that Lando was in their bedroom, which seemed a bit odd for the middle of the afternoon. _But perhaps_....Luke smiled to himself, wondering if maybe he was about to be nicely surprised. However, when he peered through the open door, he was greeted by a sight that nearly made him burst out laughing.

Lando was wearing Luke's old, beige poncho, admiring himself in the mirror. It didn't exactly go well with Lando's beautifully tailored dark purple trousers or his blue velvet monogrammed slippers.

"You know, when your assistant said you were out, I assumed you'd gone to a meeting, not that you were home alone trying on my clothes." Luke smirked.

Lando turned slowly, giving Luke a quick wink, "Hey. Sorry, hope you don't mind."

"Why would I? You let me wear your clothes all the time. I have to admit, I never thought you'd want to try any of mine though."

"I found it at the back of the wardrobe. Along with that outfit," he pointed to the white trousers and top that Luke had worn all those years ago when he'd left Tatooine for the first time. They were carefully laid out on a chair. "Gotta say, I can't quite imagine you wearing that."

"Really?" Luke strolled forward and picked up the top. "This was pretty much all I wore back then. Clothes had to be practical on the farm." He looked at Lando again, muttering softly, "I'd kinda forgotten I even had these."

"Bringing back some memories?" Lando stepped closer, tilting his head slightly. 

"Yeah. Sort of." He ran his fingers through his hair. "It just feels like forever since I last wore them. I feel like a different person."

"I can understand that. You've been through a lot since then.” 

Luke looked at the clothes again, thinking back to his life on Tatooine and how different his life was now. He muttered softly, as if to himself, "I wonder what I would have made of all this."

"What do you mean?" 

"The person I was then, if he could see me now. What would he make of my life now?" 

Lando looked thoughtful for a moment, frowning slightly, before giving Luke a grin, "Well, I think he would be in awe of your hot boyfriend and cool Jedi powers."

Luke laughed, "Probably. Especially the hot boyfriend part." He wrapped his arms around Lando, pulling him close, before saying with a laugh, "I think that would have blown my mind more than the fact that I could use the Force.”  

“Ah, that is my middle name after all, Lando ‘Blower of Minds’ Calrissian.”

“And other things...” Luke whispered cheekily, before leaning forward for a kiss. However, as he did so, Luke found that he couldn’t _quite_  get as close to Lando as he wanted to. 

“Mph.” Luke muttered unhappily, as he pulled away. “This thing’s kinda getting in the way.” He said, as he tugged on the poncho. “I feel like you’re hidden beneath it.” 

“Or wrapped up like a present.” Lando stretched his arms wide. “Care to unwrap me?” 

With a sly smile, Luke waved one hand slowly, and the poncho floated upwards and off, landing in a pile on the floor. 

“I _love_  it when you do that.” Lando said, as he practically jumped towards Luke.

Soon, they became very distracted and Luke’s old clothes lay forgotten, jumbled together with the other clothes they had been wearing. And later, as they sprawled on the bed, wrapped around one another, happy and tired, Luke thought about his life. At that moment, it was pretty damn great. Luke gave Lando a kiss on the forehead and cuddled up to him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from a vague little headcanon I had about them sharing clothes, because they're probably the same size so I bet they would. (At least, they look pretty similar in terms of height and build.)
> 
> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
